Sole Survivors
by My Requiem
Summary: Survivors of Pan Am Flight 230 find themselves in an unusual situation. This is a Jurassic Park Fic ch. 4 up
1. Crash of Flight 230

Sole Survivors

_Please Note: This story takes place in the book universe, however certain parts of the movies may be used in this story, having been placed easily into the universe created by the books. OK I am also going on the continuity that the books Jurassic Park and The Lost World take place in the respective years of early 1990 and mid 1996. _

"Welcome to Pan Air flight 230 from San Jose, Costa Rica to Tokyo, Japan," The Young American Flight attendant said, Eric watched her focusing on her otherworldly beauty, "I hope those of you who were on layover in Costa Rica enjoyed your stay." Eric smiled softly, the Layover after the flight from Dallas hadn't been so bad, after all Costa Rica was a beautiful, Eric had taken the chance to walk the streets of San Jose and watch the beautiful Costa Rican Girls.

And now he absently watched the Beautiful Flight attendant as she once again went through the normal procedures of Safety in case of a crash. Eric studied her beautiful brown hair noting how it shimmered in the light. When she finally finished the procedures she left the front… Eric was disappointed; he was going to have to get her number before he departed in Tokyo. After all, why wouldn't she be attracted to him, He was twenty with dark brown hair, and blue eyes, he had been told on numerous occasions that he was gorgeous, but that did nothing but feed his growing ego.

Tim had listened to the Flight attendant, only slightly, He had heard it before and he would hear it many times again. And now he sat quietly in first Class staring out the window, it had been years since he had been in San Jose, nearly fifteen. His train of thought was interrupted by the familiar ding of the intercom; he listened as the pilot spoke "Please turn off all electronic equipment at this time, Welcome to Pan Air 230 Non-Stop to Tokyo Japan. E-ima-d" Tim didn't listen as the Pilot was cut off by static, he didn't care, he had business to take care of.

Olivia Jeanfreu finished her usual safety routines, and now she made her way to the Crew area, and found her seat, the other flight attendants were already strapped in, after making their usual rounds through the passenger compartments making sure everyone was ready. The roar of the engines grew loud in her ears as the plane lifted off, after nearly three years of flying she never liked the sensation she felt when the plane was rising. After Several Minutes the ding of the microphone sounded through the cabin once again, "You are –ow Fr- to –ve a-nd the Cab-n" Someone should tell him that the microphone is not working, she thought to herself as she stood up and made her way to check on the passengers.

The walked into first class, and noticed a young man in his mid twenties watching out the window at the water below, "May I get you anything sir," She asked, making note of his brown hair and big brown eyes, she couldn't help but smile when he acknowledged her, "No thanks," he looked as if he were about to say something but didn't, he turned to look back out the window, but Olivia would have none of it, "I'm Olivia Jeanfreu, If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." He looked back up and smiled "I'm Tim, And If I require anything you'll be the first once I call." She couldn't help but feel just a little shot down by that comment, she thought silently to herself, He must be gay, and he walked back to check on other passengers when the plane suddenly shook violently.

Eric suddenly felt fear ripple through his body, planes were not supposed to do that, perhaps it was just really bad turbulence. The ding of the Intercom came on once more, he listened for the Pilot, but all he heard was static. The plane seemed to settle slightly, before shaking violently once more, Eric Watched as the flight attendants buckled themselves into the nearest seat possible, This is not good he thought to himself as he buckled his own belt. Suddenly the plane dove, making his ears pop the screams from the other passengers filled his ears, he watched out the window as the water came up toward him fast. The plane shook again violently, suddenly the cabin depressurized, he felt something hit his head he looked up, it was he oxygen mask, he slipped it over his head, and that's when the realization hit him, they were all going to die.

The sound was deafening in Tim's ears, He felt the oxygen enter his lungs, and the view from the window had become a dizzying array of blue, from the rising ocean below. His thoughts traveled to the people he loved the most his mom and his sister, he hadn't even thought that when he hugged them before the connecting flight back in Palo Alto that he would never see them again…

Suddenly the world grew dark, and deafening loud as the water collided with the plane.


	2. Aftermath

"Tonight's Top Story…

Pan Am Flight 230 departed from San Jose International Airport today bound for Tokyo Japan, exploded over the Pacific Ocean. All aboard are presumed dead, the debris is scattered over an area roughly the size of New Mexico." Images showing pieces of the plane drifting in the blue water of the pacific appear onscreen.

"The Plane was nearly twenty minutes outside the airport when the first signs of trouble appeared, according to reports from a few fishing boats in the area, the left wing exploded and caused the plane to drop, on the way down the tail end of the plane separated and exploded. The forward end of the plane continued on, and has yet to be found.

The Plane was the last connection for many people flying Pan Am to, Tokyo including Delta Airlines Flight 180 from Dallas carrying passengers from Texas and California. Terrorism has not been ruled out as a possible cause for the crash. This station would like to send it prayers out to all those who perished in this horrible disaster."

It had happened so fast, After the Plane landed in the water they only had a few minutes to get off, and when it was all over with only eight made it off the forward end before it slipped beneath the blue waters of the Pacific.

The survivors were grateful to see in the far distance the looming figure of an Island looming in the distance. They swam for the Island, it took nearly three hours to swim the distance, and when the made it to the black sand of the volcanic island, there were only five of them. The area where they arrived was a small beach with very little shrubbery; it had a width about 150 feet wide, leading to a steep hill that, in places rose straight up.

Olivia lay in the sun exhausted, she looked around at the people who had made it, she recognized one of them as Tim, the smart ass on the plane who shot her down, the others she didn't know another boy and a little girl of about eleven and an older woman. She couldn't find the strength to talk, so she just lay there, feeling the surf come in around her.

Eric managed to pull himself out of the surf, and closer to the shade of the looming hill, he was tired, and it felt as if every muscle in his body was cramping at once. His thoughts traveled to his parents in Tokyo, he knew they would be worried sick when they found out his plane had crashed. But Paul and Amanda Kirby were resourceful, and he knew that they would not give up hope.

Cammie Sato pulled herself out of the water, she was so tired and hungry, her thoughts drifted back to her mother and brother…had they made it? She knew there were others, they had helped her swim the long distance, but she wanted her mother and her brother, she was so tired, she closed her young eyes and waited, she knew that Her family would be there soon.

Judy Denninson lay in the sand, it was so hot, but she was unable to move. Thoughts flashed through her mind, going back through the crash, it seemed so far away, and then the swim, it was amazing what a forty-five year old woman could do to survive. The looked up and down the small stretch of land that could hardly be a beach, she wondered if anyone would be along to rescue them.

Tim lay in the sand, it was now official Costa Rica was a bad omen, it had been fifteen years ago, and it was now. His trip to Japan to visit an old friend had not gone as planned, and now he was trapped on an island somewhere off the west coast of Costa Rica. God, He thought, don't let this be the same island, and he closed his eyes and rested.


	3. The Legend of Jurassic Park

The night had descended upon the group like a dark blanket, the survivors moved closer to the hill, feeling the effects of sunburn from laying on the beach, and aching muscles from the long swim. Eric sat staring into the blackness of the night, there was nothing except the stars and a the light of the full moon, he looked back at the other four who were huddled around, all of them were in shock. He looked up at the hill before him, it wasn't that bad, at some points it rose directly up, but not in too many places and no more than ten feet at a time, "There aren't many Islands off the Coast of Costa Rica," He said, "Most of them are private owned, maybe we lucked out, We should try to climb over the hill and see if there is a way to possibly get help." The others in the group looked up, Judy looked at him wisdom showing in her eyes, "Well if were going to do it, no need to wait for morning, we already have enough sun."

The group climbed in the night, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the beach, it wasn't long before they reached the apex of the hill, and to their surprise there were several buildings spread out before them, it looked like an abandoned subdivision.

The group continued down into the abandoned subdivision before them, and stopped a the nearest house, a few of its windows were shattered, but over all it appeared to be in good condition, Judy tried the door, it was locked. Olivia looked at the broken window and at the door, "I'll go through the window " she said approaching the window.

She slipped in easily the room was large and spacious there was couch and a coffee table, against one wall, and a TV against the other, it once had been a nice little room, but now in the light of the moon, the room was filthy, vines grew from the floor beneath her, had it been wood, she would have fallen through rot. The couch was moldy and the room reeked of it, she hoped this was the only room is such condition. She walked over to the door and turned the lock, the door was, at first reluctant to open, but it gave way soon enough.

There were two candles on top of the old TV, it took a minute longer to find the matches to light them, but they had found them. The group did a quick walk through of the house and found of the three bedrooms only one had its window intact, and was therefore inhabitable. There was a large Queen bed in the middle of the room, with burgundy and white comforter, everything in the room was covered in a fine dust, but other than that, it looked as if someone had just left to go to work. Judy and Cammie immediately lay on the bed, and Olivia lay at their feet, Eric started looking through the clothes and drawers.

Tim focused on a group of photos on the wall, he grabbed the other candle and walked closer, the photo was of a family a boy and a girl and their parents, but it was the woman in the photo that grabbed his attention… it was Lori Russo. "Oh My God!" Tim exclaimed, "I know where we are."

The group sat on the bed as Tim started to explain, "I'll start from the beginning, Fifteen years ago My grandfather was the Founder and CEO of a Genetics corporation based out of Palo Alto California, InGen or International Genetics," I've heard of them, Judy responded, "They went into Chapter 11 several years ago, hundreds of people lost their jobs, " Right," Tim explained, "Well My grandfather had a dream to build an amusement park like nothing ever seen before, Jurassic Park. Approximately a year before it opened, he invited two paleontologists Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm a system Analysts, and My Sister Lex and Me, to visit the island." Eric Popped in "What was so special about this Park," Tim looked at him, "Dinosaurs, InGen found a way to clone dinosaurs using DNA from Amber. While we were taking the Tour, Dennis Nedry the System Engineer Sabotaged the system turning the power off, allowing the animals to escape. Alan Grant, Lex and I were forced to make our way through the Park; we were nearly killed several times. Lex and I were brought to the Island to persuade Dr. Grant with our innocence and love for the dinosaurs, but in the end many lives were lost including my grandfather. But before the tour we were shown an elaborate almost surreal series of laboritorys that were convincing, but something wasn't quite right, at least not to me. Several weeks before we went to Jurassic Park, Lex and I visited Grandpa on another island, he called it 'Site B' It was an elaborate facility with a huge laboratory, and hundreds of workers, including one named Lori Russo." "So were on 'Site B?'" Olivia questioned, "I believe so," "Are there dinosaurs?" Cammie asked hope in her eyes, "I doubt it sweetheart,"


	4. Breakfast at Tim's

Sleep had come and gone, the exhaustion from the long swim had worn away and was replaced with dull lingering pain. It hurt to move, yet Timothy set up, he had been in far worse situations than this. He looked at his watch, the crystal was broken, he looked outside the darkened window, no light, and the others were still asleep. The day before seemed like a dream, it was all surreal, a plane wreak the swim, and then the realization that they were on Isla Sorna, the last thought hit him like a ton of bricks…. Isla Sorna. A faint growl penetrated the silence, it was coming from outside. It was high pitched and pierced Tim's mind like a saber, He had no time to react adrenaline was overpowering his senses. The sound of glass shattering filled the room, and he suddenly realized that it was there, he saw it and smelled its stinking breath, the smell of the carnivore, it was a velociraptor. Tim stood, and began to run, he could hear it gaining speed behind him, and he ran into the ruined living room and out the door.

He stopped, confusion overwhelmed him, he looked behind him but the door, and the house were gone. He turned back taking in what he was seeing, he was back… in the visitor center of Jurassic Park, he was surrounded by raptor's he could hear their raspy breath as they edged closer. The lead raptor snarled at the others, it all happened so fast, the raptors closed in, he felt pressure as the claw ripped into his shirt, he screamed.

Tim awoke with a start, he looked around, the sun streamed into the dingy windows… it had been a dream. He looked back at the group, they were all sleeping, he had the feeling that they all thought he was crazy, how often does some sane person claim to have survived an encounter with dinosaurs? At times it even sounded crazy to him. He stood up and pushed the sheet off him, he walked out into the hallway, the smell of mold stinging his nose, the hose smelled worse in the growing heat of day than it did at night that was for sure. He entered the kitchen, and looked around… it was a standard kitchen, the refrigerator had long been opened and its contents spread all over the floor, no doubt from creatures, he wondered it were possible, surely some had survived. They had napalmed Isla Sorna, and the fact that this house was even standing proved that InGen never disclosed its existence when Jurassic Park foundered and took InGen down with it.

Tim walked over to the pantry and pulled it open, "wonderful, he said to himself as he looked at the cache of canned foodstuffs before him, walked back over to the cabinets and opened them one by one pulling out spoons and forks, and the most important item of all, a can opener. He walked back over to the food and grabbed a little of everything, he was sure that it was still safe to eat… even after fifteen years. He carried the items in his arms back to the room, he oped the door and sat everything down, the noise he was making caused the others to stir, but he knew that they had to eat something, he smelled each can to make sure it had not turned, and that's when he heard it, a small chirping not unlike a bird just out side, he immediately stopped what he was doing, trying to place the sound, he had heard it before, long ago…. Could it be.. he walked over to the window and looked out, moving in the grass just beyond the window was a small green animal, he knew it right away _Procompsognathus Triassicus_… dinosaurs had survived.


End file.
